Cryska Barchenowa
Cryska Barchenowa is one of the main character featured in all media related to the Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse series. An esper-pilot of the Soviet Union, Cryska is initially cold to all around her, but eventually warms up to the main character, US Army 2nd Lieutenant Yuuya Bridges. Total Eclipse A pilot from the Soviet Union's ''Idar'' Test Flight of the 331st Special Experimental Development Corps, Cryska, along with Inia Sestina, form the infamous Scarlet Twins, a pairing of Soviet pilots well-known for their ruthless combat tactics. Of the two, Cryska possesses greater combat skill, both in and out of a TSF, and with guns and melee combat. As a Soviet esper of Alternative III, Cryska has the capability to read minds, although she uses her power less often than Inia. Originally created to attempt communication with the BETA, she was incorporated into the Soviet Army after Alternative III suffered massive losses during the Bhophal Hive Infiltration, and the operation was declared a failure. While Cryska is typically cold towards strangers and curt towards her fellow comrades in the military, she has no compunctions with displaying sisterly love and affection when is comes to Inia. Her feelings for Inia are strong enough to border on over-protectiveness, and she is willing to suffer humiliation if it meant that Inia would be protected. On the rare occasion that Inia and her are separated, Cryska's main concern becomes finding Inia, sometimes to the point of it being her driving goal and obsession. While initially being cold to everyone around her, the events in the Caribbean region during Project PROMINENCE's assignment to the UN's Guadeloupe Base, as part of a morale-boosting publicity drive, revealed much about her inner insecurity, and was the beginning of her opening her heart to Yuuya Bridges. She also has an amicable relationship with Takamura Yui, both of them being fellow pilots. During Project PROMINENCE's stay on the Kamchatka Peninsula, Cryska's combat aptitude was displayed for all to see, with her and Inia in the Su-37UB Terminator easily dispatching all opposition, whether BETA or human. However, she displayed no memories of a few select incidences, notably one where she was accosted by non-Russian soldiers of [[211 Batalon Zhar|211 Batalon Zhar]], and another when she claimed no knowledge of having met 211 Batalon commander Lt. Colonel Fikatsia Latrova. Despite the Scarlet Twins' continued winning streak in the Blue Flag exercises, the sudden appearance and attack from the Refugee Liberation Front saw Cryska separated from Inia. United after a period of fighting through the RLF's force, Cryska and Inia led the counterattack on RLF forces guarding key locations, and was instrumental in letting allied forces break through the RLF's guard. Later, the Scarlet Twins would join the effort to stop the BETA released by the RLF from reaching the Red Shift Line, where, in an attempt to unleash the full might of their synergy, they were mentally overwhelmed by Christopher in the Su-47E after he activated an unknown device. The Scarlet Twins were driven berserk, and after taking control of the Su-47E, proceeded on a rampage through friends and foes alike; Tarisa Manandal in the XFJ-01b Unit 2 was injured by them and her TSF destroyed, while Takamura Yui and her Type-00F were defeated in close-combat. Cryska, in particular, could not differentiate between allies and enemies, and it took Inia breaking free from her berserk state to stop her from killing Yuuya Bridges in the XFJ-01a Unit 1. Trivia *Cryska also has a fear of open bodies of water, although she does not display it as openly as Inia. Gallery 123653.jpg 123831.jpg 163695.jpg 163761.jpg 169845.jpg AlterIIIFortifiedSuit.jpg Creepy twins 1.JPG Cryska Barchenowa anime ver.png Cryska pod.JPG Geniune ss.JPG Lifes rough.JPG Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse - 07 - Large 15.jpg Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse - 19 - 36.jpg Category:Characters Category:Total Eclipse Category:TSFIA Category:Espers Category:Characters (Total Eclipse)